


Glutton for Punishment

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, blowjob, cockring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John keeps pushing his luck just to see how far Todd will let him go





	Glutton for Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for blood? It’s not really elaborated and honestly barely mentioned but I’ll put it there as a disclaimer just in case. Just some claw pricks of some hips.

John loved being on the hive watching Todd work. Right now, it was just the wraith sprawled at one of the smaller tables in his room working on something on one of the tablets. John wandered over to get a closer look but it was all in wraith and the text was going far too fast for him to recognize much more than a few sounds. Their alphabet was more like Chinese, each symbol representing a sound, but those sounds were also mostly indistinguishable clicks and chitters so that was an added level of difficulty.

Todd smiled faintly and spared a glance to John, leaning over to kiss his temple. John smiled back, content, and rested his head on Todd’s shoulder. Unfortunately, he was half sitting, mostly crouching and his legs were starting to hurt. Good workout, but he wasn’t in the mood. Besides, he was getting bored and was hatching different plans.

The wraith didn’t pay mind when John left his side and didn’t look over at him curiously when he ducked under the table, which meant he probably hadn’t seen him at all. John crawled forward as far as he could without alerting the wraith then very quickly and deftly undid his pants.

He started licking up Todd’s dick the moment he pulled it out and it very quickly became hard against his tongue. Todd jumped and yipped a little, slamming a foot on the ground as he shot upright. John smiled and swept his tongue over the head before going down.

John didn’t immediately hear the door open but definitely heard the voices and looked around at three or four sets of legs coming in. Todd’s hand found John’s hair and it was a warning hold. A few sat down at the table and John grinned mischievously. He put a hand around the base of Todd’s dick and only got more enthusiastic. Judging by Todd’s grip, he was not pleased to have to fake nonchalance.

They were switching between telepathy and Wraith speak so John didn’t catch what was going on anyway. He didn’t really recognize any of the voices either but it didn’t seem an emergency since Todd hadn’t completely pushed him off yet. His hold was getting tighter though, and on the edge of hurting too much. Todd sounded like he was giving orders and, even in another language, the tone went straight to John’s groin.

As the wraith turned to leave, Todd called out and one of them stopped. John continued to jerk Todd as he watched the others leave and wondered if whatever he was going to tell this last guy WAS important instead of just waiting until they were done.

“I need your help with something.” John suddenly realized he could actually understand what Todd said and it made him freeze. It was just the hesitation Todd needed and he pulled John forward, out from under the table.

The other wraith looked at John with no change of expression. He watched Todd get up and, right, wraith had no issue with nudity, still a weird thing to John. Todd was playing disapproving commander, glaring down at John impassively, and it almost scared him if he didn’t recognize those minute signals that betrayed otherwise.

Todd reached down and grabbed John under the arm and pulled him up then pushed him backwards onto the table. He tilted his head at the wraith, communicating, and coupled the obvious telepathic command with a vocal, “Hold him.” He stayed long enough to make sure John was pinned and left.

John didn’t trust this guy like Todd obviously did but if Todd was comfortable leaving his human alone with some random wraith than he was probably alright. Probably. Todd was back soon and ran a hand over John’s ass to his crotch. He whispered, “Are these important?”

“Huh?” John panted. “No.”

Immediately was the sound of ripping fabric and slick fingers wasted no time entering him. John jerked against the hands still holding him down and gripped one of the wrists with both hands. The other wraith was watching John’s face with an identical expression to Todd’s when he got really far gone. He seemed to have to pull himself away and flicked down to where Todd was roughly preparing him.

The wraith worked in tandem to get the rest of his pants off then flip John over. Firm hands gripped his hips then something slid over his dick and clicked into place. John gaped, not fully believing Todd had just put a cock ring on him until he looked down and saw it.

Todd gripped his chin, claws digging into his jaw bone, and jerked his head back up. His words were almost lost in the sudden static as the other wraith entered his ass, “You want to use your mouth so bad, we’ll put it to use.”

John’s mouth had fallen open as he was slid into and Todd didn’t waste time shoving his dick down John’s throat. His fingers were a vice in John’s hair and the hands around his hips didn’t let him move either. The wraith behind him and the wraith in front of him set a fast pace, slamming into his ass and mouth, moving John to meet their hips.

His eyes watered and he tried to cover his teeth as much as possible but Todd didn’t seem to care. John had to remember to keep his mouth relaxed and just let it happen, last thing he needed was to start choking. The other wraith quickly located John’s prostate and was now slamming into it, making John moan as much as he could and Todd’s grip tighten. There wasn’t much change for John to lavish the dick in his mouth with his tongue so he just kept his mouth open and tongue out of the way so Todd could slid down the back of his throat unhindered.

The wraith didn’t stop as John shook through an orgasm that left him panting even more. Todd seemed to take a tiny bit of pity and slowed so John could suck in air around the time he’d started seeing spots. He caresses John’s cheek softly while he waited until John started to lick at Todd’s erection again and he chuckled.

“You’re not making this seem like much of a punishment.” He said, moving some hair out of John’s forehead. It had mostly stuck to his skin from sweat and John wasn’t seeing much anyway when so focused on other things. The other wraith had slowed for a moment but Todd had either told him to keep going or he’d seen John was fine and started slamming into him. The force was throwing John into Todd’s crotch again and he grabbed Todd’s thigh to hold himself steady as he kept trying to suck his dick. Todd chuckled above him and thrust into his mouth again, slowly at first then ramping up to the ferocity of earlier. 

Claws dug into his hips harder, centralized points bringing John back from the bliss of just being a fucktoy. The wraith hissed as he came, jerking against John a few times before stilling. With his grip, those claws had to have drawn blood. Todd left one hand on John’s jaw but stroked the other down the side of his face then grabbed his chin, holding John’s face still until he came too. John swallowed around Todd’s dick but he spilled most of it straight down his throat. A bit coated to his cock smeared across John’s lips as he pulled out and he was quick to clean it and lick it off his fingers, still staring at John hungrily.

John felt beyond hard and that view sent him into another dry orgasm. His groan was borderline a sob and he squeezed his eyes shut, wanting nothing more than to be able to release. Todd rolled John onto his back and the other wraith snapped the ring off. But he didn’t come immediately and John whimpered, thrusting into the air blindly. The other wraith laughed and held his hips down which only made John whine louder. He started to jerk John off while Todd bent down to kiss him upside down then moved to his chest and neck, renewing the fading marks and licking over his nipples.

John gripped Todd’s arm like a lifeline and gasped as his release finally ripped through him. He arched his back and went breathless then flopped back onto the table, feeling dizzy and boneless.

He looked over and blearily watched the other wraith get dressed. He nodded and Todd’s hair tickled John’s shoulders and face as he nodded back, then left. Todd turned to John, making his hair shake again, and ran his hand down John’s chest to his flaccid dick and back, seemingly amused.

“There is not much I can do to punish you, is there.”

“Mm.” John grunted.

“I suppose I can get more creative.”

John wanted to suck the fingers stroking his face but he was quickly fading out so barely stuck out his tongue in a half-assed attempt. Todd chuckled, “Now, I have work to do.”

John’s hand flew to his wrist and refused to let go when Todd tried walking away. The wraith could have easily pulled free but didn’t, instead came back to scoop John up and carry him to bed. John was asleep by the time they got there so Todd went back for his tablet and curled around John, wrapping them in blankets and settling down.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry
> 
> Funny story, I actually have, like, over 50 Stargate fics I’ve written but I’m just so lazy about editing that I don’t post often. I was looking for a different fic to post and found this one and don’t even remember writing it so guess it really left an impression pff.


End file.
